


Catch Up

by hoshi (ladylune)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, blink and you'll miss it emo, shuake, this is fluffy as hell goodbye, unintended marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: For an October/Halloween-y dialogue sentence fic challenge. Day 1: "We should do a couples costume."“I think you’d make a cute ketchup bottle,” Akira said decidedly.There was silence and then an exasperated sigh, “Seriously? You’re still on this?”“The cutest ketchup bottle in all of Tokyo,” Akira praised.





	Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list stolen from [here](https://itsaconquestofimagination.tumblr.com/post/165822279413/halloween-prompts)!
> 
> hello all, i never thought that i would ever write anything for the p5/shuake fandom but considering how every other pairing has decided to abandon me during my writer's block, i thought i would give it a shot!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. it's been a while since i wrote anything substantial && this is un-beta'd sooo uh, i guess just enjoy the ride? haha. also, disclaimer: p5 is not mine
> 
>  
> 
> p.s.s. if you're wondering about the title, yes, i can assure you that it's 100% a pun on the word 'ketchup'

—X—

 

“We should do a couples costume.”

Akechi turned to him, one eyebrow raised and looking completely like he thought Akira was crazy.

“What? Not too keen with dressing up?”

“Have you gone crazy?” The older boy demanded, hands at his hips.

“Think about it though, we could be the cutest ketchup-mustard pair in all of Tokyo!”

“Did you forget who I am?”

Akira walked away from the counter where he had been pouring coffee, smiling through the painful pang in his chest when Akechi immediately dropped his gaze in favor of looking for escape routes. Like a rabbit who was just ready to bolt, Akira mused to himself. In terms of the status quo, this was fairly standard behavior after Akira had returned to Shido’s palace and practically ripped the entire place up looking for the detective. He had known that dragging him to live with him after all the trials and confessions had been made would change things, but the thought of how hard their futures would be paled in comparison to living another day without the detective by his side.

Akira had slept with the guilt of being saved by Akechi too long for him to care anymore, and he made sure to remind the detective of that when he wrapped his arms tight around the other’s waist.

“K-Kurusu, stop we’re still in the middle of the cafe!” Akechi hissed, the pretty blush that Akira always loved to see staining his cheeks.

“No one is paying attention,” he said, a blatant lie considering that he could practically _feel_ the stares from the other customers at this point. “And it’s Akira,” he said firmly, trying to sound serious but negating the effect completely when he pouted and buried his face into the crook of Akechi’s shoulder.

Akechi was stiff in his arms, even gave a little wiggle to try and escape, but when all he got was Akira tightening his arms even more, the older boy eventually gave in and relaxed.

“Who’d have known that the great leader of the Phantom Thieves is just a petulant attic trash child,” he muttered under his breath.

“Careful,” Akira murmured back, “I hear this child loves to bite.” He opened his mouth and scraped his teeth against the hickey he had left earlier that night to prove his point, loving the way Akechi shivered and practically growled in response.

“Akira,” Akechi hissed.

Akira smirked and kissed the reddened skin as an apology, but he didn’t release Akechi from the circle of his arms. After a couple of more seconds of stiffness, Akechi sighed and subsequently relaxed again.

“You’re such a hassle, it’s a wonder how anyone ever deals with you,” he muttered.

Akira snickered and pulled away, meeting those crimson eyes that he loved so much. “Good thing you’re stuck with me then, who knows what mischief I’ll get into without you by my side.”

Akechi rolled his eyes but the blush was there again, “Incorrigible child.”

Akira leaned in to quickly kiss him in response before dancing away when Akechi immediately punched the air where he had been seconds before. Akira could practically see his detective’s eyes swirl in embarrassed anger, “A-ki-ra,” he hissed, one fist up and shaking.

Akira, being the fearless leader that he was, grinned at his enraged lover before turning on his heel and dashing toward the kitchen where Sojiro would probably help him not die.

 

.

 

Later that night, with Akechi lying next to him on their bed, lax and sleepy in his arms, Akira couldn’t help but press another kiss to his forehead. The grumpy grumble he got in response made him grin.

“I think you’d make a cute ketchup bottle,” Akira said decidedly.

There was silence and then an exasperated sigh, “Seriously? You’re still on this?”

“The cutest ketchup bottle in all of Tokyo,” Akira praised.

“Akira… why do you have to be so difficult. I can’t wear a couple costume with you, there would be no point in spending money on something like that when I can’t even leave the house.” He gestured almost tiredly to his exposed ankle where a dark band was wrapped around it, the result of his trials when all the evidence had been brought to the courts.

Ankle bracelets had gotten less clunky over the years, and with a little bit of paint maybe they could make it look like a price tag? When he said these things out loud, Akechi looked torn between laughing and crying. He settled for turning in Akira’s arms and burying his face into his collarbone, a mirror of their pose from earlier in the day.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, voice heavy with something Akira couldn’t read.

“I’m a genius,” Akira replied with a kiss to the top of his head.

There was a long silence before, “I can’t leave LeBlanc, I hope you realize.”

Akira grinned into the dark, “I’m sure the boss will let us borrow the cafe for a small Halloween party when it closes.”

“Your friends hate me,” Akechi tried.

Akira snorted, “Never stopped you before.”

Akechi let out a surprised hiccup of a laugh that he quickly tried to cover up with a cough. “You’re horrible,” he said when the moment faded, and quietly, bitterly, “they really care about you, you know.”

Akira tightened his arms around Akechi’s waist, “I know,” he murmured, “but they’ll have to get used to the idea that I’m not going anywhere without you, sooner or later.”

Akechi gave a snort in response, “Jeez, you’ve already got me prisoner in your home, what more do you want, marriage and two kids?”

“Well, I do already technically own a cat, that’s already one thing checked off the list.” He moved a hand to tilt Akechi’s face up, loving the way the detective blushed furiously, “As for children, we can keep trying, no rush.”

There was a second and then pain bloomed in Akira’s face as Akechi smacked him before rolling away, “Pervert! Attic trash! I’ll never marry you!”

Akira tackled the detective before he could leave the bed and they wrestled until Akechi was lying down on his back again, furiously staring up at him with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Akira pouted down at him from between his legs, “Way to turn down a guy’s proposal.”

“I had to crush your ridiculous dreams somehow,” Akechi replied, clearly trying to sound snide but sounding just as petulant as Akira was acting.

Akira wondered if the detective had always been this bad at acting or if he had only gotten better at reading the older boy thanks to their time together. He hoped it was the latter.

“Why are you smiling like that,” Akechi asked suspiciously, beautiful eyes narrowing up at him.

Akira didn’t know what expression was on his face but he didn’t try to wipe off his grin and only smiled wider in response. “I was just thinking about how you said no to my proposal but you didn’t turn down making babies together.”

“Because I’m a MAN, you IDIOT!” Akechi practically screeched in his newfound embarrassment.

“Oh, I know,” Akira said seriously, “but with an ass like yours, I believe in miracles.”

 

.

 

The morning found Akira browsing couple costumes on his phone as he started up the coffee machines for the day. Sojiro walked in through the front door just as he was pressing the ‘buy’ button for a trendy ketchup-mustard pair (4.2 stars and both had pants so they could forgo the whole price tag idea if Akechi wanted).

“Morning,” Akira greeted when he hit the last confirm button.

He felt before he saw Sojiro’s quirked eyebrow, “Where’s the other kid,” the man asked when Akira looked up at him.

Akira smiled, “Ah, he says he’s not feeling too well this morning so I offered to open up for him.”

Sojiro continued staring for another long minute before, “Never thought that I’d ever say this in my life but go easy on him, okay kid.”

Akira flushed with more happiness than embarrassment as he lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, “Got it,” he said through a short chuckle.

Sojiro shook his head, “Did you start the curry?” He asked, and just like that, it was back to business as usual.

 

.

 

Upstairs, Akechi laid in their bed with a blanket wrapped tight around his body and a pillow tucked underneath his aching hips as he cursed Akira with everything that he had.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> And they made the cutest ketchup-mustard pair in all of Tokyo, the end.
> 
>  
> 
> if you've made it this far, congrats! please remember that kudos are love and comments will absolutely, 100% make my day. come talk to me about shuake on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites) where it's currently a mess of fandoms and gays lmaO &&thanks for reading~


End file.
